


Lionheart

by kissed



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin is missing, Kame learns to cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

> After a long time! I'm writing again, I have to warn you though, this fic has no good ending so if you don't like sad endings then this is not the fic for you but if you don't mind then please enjoy :) 
> 
> xx  
> parkyoo

 

This is how Kame gets over Jin. With half of a one fourth sheet of paper, a significant amount of marijuana, a box of matches, one cheap vodka bottle and pill box. 

 

The dust under the sheet he's laying at is thick as the day he had seen his last three days ago, Kame's got the front of his shirt dirty but he doesn't pay attention when all he could see is the kaleidoscope world in front of his eyes. The tree is color violet outside the window and it compliments the yellow bricks of the house across from the tree but when he looks up he feels like the sky is off from its greenish blue hue. 

 

  
_I remember how you hated blue because you said it reminded you of my tears_ , he replays the memory inside his head like an old reel, smashing out every single bulb in the process just to let go of the memory of Jin's face, soft dark brown eyes, voice like an angel and his warmth - that's what haunts Kame the most during his weak nights alone in bed or even if he's got the latest romp next to him, he never leaves. 

 

But now he's alone. In a little studio with one amber light above him while he looks at the things outside the window, every color is inverted, everything is out of place and it makes Kame's mind itchy, makes him want to re-arrange things, have some control over what he has left.

 

So Kame closes his eyes. That's all he can do anyway, he can still see parts of the kaleidoscope world behind his eyelids, he can still hear the faint hum of Jin's favorite lullaby and it's all too overwhelming, he needs more. 

 

In the outside world, people are looking for the superstar idol Kamenashi Kazuya who has been missing for five days straight. The management had gone bezerk, family had started to call every single entity they believe in though fans are still oblivious but not clueless as to why their idol has become MIA. Reports of Kame being involved in an American spy movie has been fed to the public as they search for the missing super idol Kamenashi Kazuya. It's not entirely a lie because it was supposed to happen, it's not a lie.  

 

If people really knew him, they would know where he is. Sad part is, people didn't really even bother to lift up the pages of Kame's book to even read the first part of his story. He isn't that bad to begin with, Kame's story is a rather dramatic yet interesting story with the award winning favorite components such as drugs, alcohol, love, fame and sex. What more can you ask for? It's your perfect plot for a movie, a perfect motivation to write a song to, an entertainment agency's dream. 

 

Maybe that's why Kamenashi had made it so big. He got all the physics right, the timing was there and the tunnel vision towards the end goal was anything but his priority but when Jin had sauntered into his life like a fucking flamingo in heat his world had turned upside down and around until he can't find peace and order anymore. 

 

Jin is a free soul. Something Kame knows he can't hold onto forever and he sort of accepted that, from the moment he had laid eyes on Jin he knew he could never tie someone like him down not when he's beautiful and expressive as he is. But Kame tried, he flipped all the tables, threw away his morals and society and fucking went for it. He had loved Jin - correction, he still loves him. Past, present and what's left of Kame's future. 

 

  
_Here's to you_ , he thinks as he tops up with another hit it takes a second to pounce on his nerves but it does the job, lately he had been double dosing because one is not enough anymore but the rush of not seeing normal colors around him, the numbness of his fingertips and the blurriness makes it all worth it. He shakes the pillbox slightly, it sounds a little empty so he frowns at that. 

 

  
_I don't like to be kissed_ , he remembers Jin tell him the first time they got naked inside Kame's decked out BMW, hands everywhere and the heat rising from their bodies that the windows had blurred out. Kame kissed Jin that night, square on the lips where he wanted it and Jin had blinked at him, telling him he was disobedient and kissed him back even harder, Kame swears he tasted blood somewhere along their kisses, Jin acts innocently when it's all over and Kame thought Jin would have disappeared right then and there but Jin just looked at Kame in the eye and told him ever so sincerely that _I'm going to break your heart. Run away while you still can,_ he kisses Kame again and this time softer. 

 

  
_While we both still can_ , and Jin had pressed his lips to Kame's chest and there was nothing Kame could have done but stay by Jin's side just like he knew he would from the moment he had laid eyes on Jin. 

 

But just like Jin said, he had broken Kame's heart to a million of tiny pieces and left them in different parts of the globe and since then Kame hasn't bothered to spearhead the expedition to fix his broken heart because it didn't make sense, living a life with Jin - it didn't make sense. Kame had gotten so dependent on Jin that he had been the one to fix all his life issues, he had taught him to just go with the flow, he had taught him to love so wildly to the point of madness and completed the space inside Kame's arteries to make the whole beating of the heart smoother, healthier - that is what Jin had done for him. 

 

The colors are beginning to turn to a darker shade of their original color, it confuses Kame because this is the first time they had done this and he feels lighter than he usually is the single amber light had been extinguished too before everything went black. 

 

This is the part that he loves the most, when he doesn't remember because it doesn't hurt as much when he's awake and he knows, remembers that Jin.. 

 

Jin will never be by his side anymore. 

 

\--

 

 

Los Angeles, California, USA 2007

 

Kame can’t find his passport. 

 

He could have lost his wallet, his phone or his whole fucking suitcase but not his passport. Anything but his passport. That’s a no-no when you’re a foreigner travelling in another country, this is you security blanket, passports are so important. You can get killed and no one will ever know because no one can identify you because you lost your damn passport.

 

Kame is clawing inside his hand carried bag for any signs of a personalized leather bound passport case that holds his passport but he can’t find it, all he can see is other travel documents that aren’t as vital as his passport. 

 

  
_Kazuya Kamenashi, Kazuya Kamenashi. Please report to the information section immediately,_ he hears his name being called in the speakers and wonders what has he done now to offend America and instantly he thinks that LA has been the biggest mistake he’s ever done this year. He snorts and makes his way to the information area. This wasn't even his idea to begin with. 

 

“I’m Kazuya Kamenashi,” he introduces himself in broken english, not even bothering to gauge the situation because he’s just tired and he wants to zoom into his hotel and just die there for the night before he gets engulfed into the wild Friday nights of Los Angeles. 

 

“Hello, Mr. Kamenashi, it seems you have misplaced a document. Can you confirm this?” Kame gets lost after she said other than his name. He looks at her with confused eyes, titled head and a frown. What has he done now? 

 

“She says you lost something important, she’s asking you to confirm it,” a man beside him translates what she said to him and he looks at her, smiles and continues to write in the paper like nothing happened. 

 

“Ah, thank you,” Kame says with the most heavily accented Japanese English, both of them smile fondly. 

 

“Passport, Missing. Passport,” Kame points to himself, “Missing,” and he he has high hopes that receptionist-san would understand his game of charades and his handful of English. 

 

The man who translated for him earlier was talking to the receptionist, full of charm and swag as he talks to her in full unaccented English. He places the passport in front of Kame and smiles at him, the woman behind the desk smiles at him too and it makes Kame freak out because they're smiling at him and he doesn't know the reason why but help is help and right now he's not really in the position to turn away said help. 

 

"Thank you," he says in English to the woman, Japanese to the man. 

 

The helpful man walks away, with a beat up back pack and a small smile directed to Kame before going to where he is supposed to go. Kame feels like he's done something wrong, like he's supposed to do something right now so he- 

 

"Wait!” he unconsciously switches back to Japanese as he tries to stop the man who had helped him, he wanted a name, he wanted to thank him for helping him make his trip much more enjoyable than he thought it would be and ultimately because he was a superstar idol, he needed to still be pleasant even if he wasn’t in front of a roaring crowd chanting his name in unison. 

 

The man looks behind him and meets Kame’s eyes, he studies his form and immediately notes he’s Japanese, the sharp curves of his face making him almost cartoon-like, his tanned skin and relatively light frame gave it away but his height is a tricky thing added into the mix, he could be half, it’s really popular nowadays anyway. He shakes his head before the other man thinks he’s checking him out and digs for his bag to find his calling card case. 

 

“Thank you, I appreciate what you did earlier. It would have been such a bother if I couldn’t have found my passport,” Kame explains his situation how he didn’t really want to spend his vacation leave in sunny LA but his manager kind of forced him to because spending his vacation in a place like Hakone doesn’t fit his glamorous lifestyle. He gave his manager an earful, telling him he didn’t need to pretend to be anything he wasn’t and that he had no relatives here in LA to be with and all the cons of going to a foreign country. Obviously, he lost that conversation.

 

The man smiles with his eyes and instantly Kame gets taken aback. It’s not common to see genuine people when you’re in the entertainment industry, Kame feels like every one needs something from him whenever they talk or smile to him but given the current situation Kame would like to give this person the benefit of the doubt, different country, different set of cultures for him to consider and plus, he’s not really known in LA anyway. 

 

“No problem,” the man looks at the calling card Kame had passed to the man who helped him earlier and smiled before looking at Kame again. Kame notes that the man doesn’t know who he is, this is good, this is great and Kame smiles back patiently. 

 

“Kamenashi-san,” he bows a little just like any polite Japanese person would do in introducing one’s self. Kame felt a little weird seeing someone bow to him with a place full of people who don’t know how to speak Japanese, let alone pronounce his name correctly. Though it’s refreshing to hear something so familiar in a sea of different people. 

 

The man introduces himself as Jin over a cup of overpriced airport coffee, explains how he missed his flight back to New York so he had a lot of time to spare before catching the flight the ground staff has booked him for earlier. Kame explains how he’s stuck in LA for two weeks and even went as far as telling Jin as to why he had been shipped off to LA by his manager and Jin laughs through his sleeve with his eyes crinkling, sounds were coming out from his lungs that make Kame’s chest go tight. They end up spending three hours in the airport cafe talking about everything under the sun - Kame finds out that Jin is born and raised in Los Angeles, California but his parents had brought him up in a strict Japanese household, he did some music for part time work in between his real job that was travel writing for an inflight magazine. Kame also shared his side of the story but danced around the truth of being a household name in Japan. It took 3 juice boxes for Jin and 2 espresso shots for Kame before Jin looked at his watch and informing Kame that he’ll be checking in for his flight, Kame waves him off and thanked him again for basically saving his life and wished him a safe flight. 

 

On the third day of his stay in LA, he concluded that he had stretched his credit card thin and that he’s on a diet because American portions just do no good for his Asian body and his trainer would run a huge fit if he came back three sizes bigger before he left. All the while he was thinking of Jin, if he got to New York well and made sure to check out the inflight magazine when he was due to fly back to Japan next weekend. 

 

Kame lugs his suitcases back to the airport with a sufficient amount of _omiyage_ to his family and friends, books, bags, food and what not to have them taste the American culture. The driver drops him off to where he’s supposed to be and helps him with his bags to where the check in counter is, he gets checked in and complains to himself as to why he was in the back part of the business class section when someone taps on his shoulder, it makes him stop completely. 

 

“Hello, stranger. Never thought I’d still see you here,” Kame’s smile reaches his eyes, Jin’s high cheekbones was a refreshing sight to see and he huffs out the air he didn’t know he was holding in and laughs loudly. 

 

“What a surprise, indeed,” Kame smiles from the heart. 

 

"You going somewhere?" Jin asks fondly, his backpack hanging loosely on one shoulder and the other hand scratching his left forearm nervously, Kame thinks it's adorable to see someone squirm in nervousness and still try to act cool. 

 

"I'm going back home, I have.. you know, responsibilities," Kame vaguely explains his side as to why he's here in the airport, Jin didn't really have to explain when Kame connected the dots that Jin's assignment in New York must have been completed as to why he's back here in Los Angeles. 

 

"I actually don't know. You weren't really clear about what you do, I couldn't take it off my mind. I had to go around town to get the story done," He couldn't? From Kame's understanding, Jin was thinking about him. That's all that mattered. But on the other hand, this should matter too much because this is irresponsible of him to engage in this little crush he had for this good samaritan who was just at the right place in the right time. 

 

"You were on mine too," Stupid. Kame should just keep his mouth shut before he could say anything else. 

 

"JL7015 boarding is now open, please proceed to gate 15 immediately. Thank you" _saved by the announcement._ Kame thought. 

 

"I need to go, I hope you had a great stay in New York. Nice meeting you, Jin," he says politely like any celebrity would do to the person who had offered their help before walking to where gate 15 is located. 

 

Kame is wide awake through the whole flight thinking of the what ifs and could have beens if he stayed a little bit longer, what would Jin say? Now Kame would never know. 

 

The flight attendant passes by with an assortment of reading materials on a tray and smile on her face, she informs her that they'll start to descent in a little while and if he cared for any of what she was offering. He snatched whatever magazine it was on the tray and immediately saw Jin's name in the lower left corner of the magazine cover. There's more to life than the Eifel Tower; Travel to France without getting trapped and Kame flips to the page and smiles, his heart is warming and he has the best paparazzi photos in the internet after coming from a long haul flight. 

 

 

Tokyo, Japan 2007 

 

Kame's in the middle of scene when his phone blows off, it makes the whole set shut up for some reason and he excuses himself while apologizing profusely to the director, to the artists and to the crew. Normally he would have his cellphone on silent but he forgot to turn it on silent mode because he was expecting a very important call from his manager regarding his possible Hollywood feature film.

 

  
_Kamenashi_ , he answers and he feels that everyone's eyes are on him. He balls himself more in the corner and makes his voice a little quieter, this is the most private it can get here in filming.

 

  
_Oh good, you didn't give me a fake number_ , Kamenashi's eyes wanted to pop out from his eyes because he thought he got rid of the stalkers already? The mobile company said they took care of it already! He wanted to march out and yell at those sons of bitche-

 

  
_Are you busy later this afternoon?_ the other line speaks up again, Kame's eyes turned from furiousness to confusion in a snap.

 

  
_Depends, who is this?_ he answers, coy and condescending. This is the Kamenashi trademark if he's talking to stalker he might as well act the part. Cool but polite, sassy but gentle. The perfect mix of good and bad, the kind that the housewives, teenagers, single mothers and even grandmothers go crazy for. 

 

  
_Oh, yeah. I forgot you're big in Japan. You forgot to mention that to me though or you intentionally left that out when we were talking in the airport,_ the other line chuckles and it sounds so damn familiar, Kame couldn't help but smile and maybe a bit of relief. It's Jin. 

 

  
_Is it too early to say I missed you? Or that would be too creepy?_ Kame says, the insides of his shoes are tingling and his day had gotten so much better despite the 4 AM call time and he didn't even want to kick himself for sounding like lovesick puppy. 

 

There's another chuckle and Kame could listen to him snicker all day, every day really. 

 

  
_Don't go changing the subject, you basically lied to me,_ Jin says but his voice still sounds pleasant, sounds like he's enjoying this conversation.

 

  
_I left out the truth, it wasn't lying and did you really just call me because you wanted to know why I didn't disclose my double life?_ Kame was beginning to sound confused and disappointed in himself basically because he thought Jin called him up because he wanted to be friends. Shame. 

 

  
_I'm curious, I'll give you that but then again no, that's not what I called_ , the flow of the conversation suddenly simmered down. Kame waits. 

 

I'm in town actually, I wanted to see you, and Kame's grin begins and ends from ear to ear.

 

  
_I want to see you too_ , he responds.

 

They arrange a meeting that's convenient for Jin and at the same time could accommodate Kame's high profile without getting Friday'd the next morning. Kame aces his lines like he's born to play this part of a cool detective that's caught in a twist with a party of gangsters in a secluded space somewhere in northern Tokyo. The director lets him go early because he did an outstanding job today, he goes home first to shower and he's fifteen minutes early in the place where they're supposed to meet so he orders a starter and a beer to calm his nerves down. JIn is here, all the way from America, Jin is here back in Japan. 

 

"Hello, stranger," a man's voice whispers behind his ear, Kame smiles immediately before turning around to greet his guest. 

 

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers," Jin looks as divine as he did the day he had saw him in LAX airport only this time he's got nicer clothes and his hair is combed differently. Kame notes how Jin's hair had gotten longer than he last seen him. 

 

"Oh yeah, I forgot I needed to buy a ticket to see Kamenashi-san. I'll be on my way to the moviehouse the-" Kame slaps Jin's shoulder playfully as he laughs, Jin is really here. 

 

"Stop, before I charge you by the hour," they both laugh at joke Jin makes about Kame being a high-class hooker and Kame waves the waiter to get Jin's order and they enjoy a good meal together while talking about the things that they had been doing before they had met up. This time Kame is more up and front about his career but he didn't say anything unless Jin asked because he didn't want to sound bragging and he didn't want to bore Jin with himself because he could get all this information in the internet anyway. What Kame really wanted to learn about was Jin, he already knows he writes and travels for a living, does music on the side because it's his passion but he doesn't know about his family, his friends, his little quirks that Kame wants to know about. 

 

"..don't judge me. I can see it in your eyes, stop whatever you're thinking, Kamenashi," they get more belly laughs, Kame more than Jin and if he was going to be honest, he hadn't laughed this hard since he was young. 

 

Kame drives Jin back to his hotel late at night where the trains don't even pass by anymore, he kisses him chastely on the lips after ten long minutes of staring at each other and cups the back of his neck and Jin tasted like expensive beer and salty nuts, Jin pulls him in more when Kame decides it's time to go and he laughs into Jin's mouth with his eyes closed. 

 

Jin lets him go after a few minutes of convincing themselves that it's probably best for him to go because tomorrow's going to be a brutal hike to Mt. Takao for the blog and the magazine and it's not like Kame's got a day off tomorrow, not even close. 

 

They make a promise to see each other tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that day and until they can't anymore. 

  
Too bad, because Kame won't let that happen as long as Jin wants to see him. This is going to be the start of an impossible dream for Kamenashi Kazuya. 

 

 

Okinawa, Japan 2008 

 

Kame brings his camera up to eye-level, his nose touching the LCD screen as he brings it closer to his face while he gets the perfect shot of Jin threading the water, knee deep soaking his jeans until no end, smiling like this is the best thing he has ever done in his whole existence. Kame catches it on camera, he smiles inwardly before he snaps another and another and another until Jin approaches him, dragging him to the seaside before Kame could create a photobook of Akanishi Jin and sell it to the public. 

 

Dating someone who does travel writing for living has its perks. Kame doesn't get trapped into the tourist traps that the country sets up, doesn't have to pay extra for anything because Jin knows the ins and outs, knows where to get the best food in the city and also knows where to see the best places without spending a fortune. It's not about the money anyway, it's about knowing how he's saving so much money on the same treatment he gets compared to the people who pay full price when they could just walk a little and they can find something so much better. We have money but that money won't last forever, spend it wisely, he remembers Jin saying as he snaps another photo of him doing bubbles and looking completely unflattering. 

 

“No one would pay for it though,” Jin says when they’re both gathered around the bonfire that they had attempted to make manually with brute force and science but eventually using Jin’s lighter to light the bonfire. Kame has got his arms twisted around Jin’s torso, a blanket on top of Jin’s belly and his weight supported by Kame’s as the foldable chair they’re sitting on digs its legs into the sand. 

 

“I’m offended,” Kame jokes, blows the stray hair away from Jin’s ear which made him shimmy, slapping the air away before Kame could do more damage. 

 

But they do more than had expected to do. The foldable chair breaks because their weight combined couldn’t’ hold them up, they inevitably sit on the sand with another spare towel on spread out for them to sit on and Jin puts on his music on loudspeaker, singing along to his own voice as he puts Kame to sleep. Murmuring words to his ear as he rubs his back with his fingertips, _and I know I stay cause next to you is where I belong._  


 

Kame wakes up to Jin’s face pressed into his chest, sand everywhere and feeling so sticky from the ocean spray. His hair is stuck together, there is sand inside his pants and everything feels so grainy. 

 

But this is the best sleep Kame has gotten ever since he started working for the industry. 

 

He started working when he was 13 years old. 

 

  
_I guess it's just a helpless night_ , he smiles.

 

 

 

Tokyo, Japan 2011

 

“I’m only going to say this once, if you don’t want to be with me then you won’t have to! Just tell me and I’ll fucking leave,” Jin says, he’s always the one who ends things like this whenever they fight. Jin is more of the all or nothing style, I’ll love you until my last breathe or I won’t give you anything at all and although Kame loves Jin like no other being in this world, he’s not perfect and it irks the fuck out of his soul whenever Jin starts to act like he’s one of his little experiments. 

 

“I’m not asking you to leave, I’m asking you to just fucking do the chores once in a while or maybe take initiative in maybe signing those papers that I laid out for you three weeks ago,” Kame explains with his hip jutting out and his hand over it, Jin hates it when Kame is like this. 

 

See this is the problem when you find your soulmate, you know how to push their buttons so well and when it comes to hurting them you’re the A++++ student, You’re the person who comes out alive at the same time, wounded as fuck. 

 

Jin leaves the house that day and Kame was so sure he wouldn’t come back to their home ever again and it made his muscles thick with strain, knees uncontrollably light and the anxiety is just too high whenever there’s a sound, Kame would automatically think that this is it, this is Jin breaking my heart. 

 

They’ve been fighting so much lately, with their hearts on the line and Kame’s job being needy as ever, Jin hasn’t been much of an understanding boyfriend as when they started to officially date but Kame can’t also blame Jin for not being consistent because Kame isn’t the best boyfriend in the world to begin with but if he’s only asking for a little bit of consideration, he’s tired when he gets home and all he wants to is to see Jin, love him and be with him. Nothing else. 

 

There's a huge possibility that Jin could up and leave him without a doubt, he's a travel writer and he could do whatever he wants because of his job, he could get out and come back if he wanted to, he could stay in a place for days, months, years if he wanted to, he could desert that place if he wanted to and that's what Kame's afraid of, he doesn't want Jin to leave. Not when he's got Kame's heart wrapped up in his backpack, all over his midori traveller's notebook, his scent stamped everywhere in his clothing, his body, his soul. 

 

But Jin comes back that night smelling like Tokyo nights and love in his fingertips as he writes it all on Kame’s skin, kissing him until Kame feels how sorry Jin is for blasting his mind earlier. 

 

  
_I'm sorry, I love you but I'm not sorry that I love you,_ is what Jin says at the end of the day and Kame feels like he can take on anything again. 

 

Yokohama, Japan 2016

 

Kame is coming home from a long winded schedule that concerned his upcoming new drama for the next summer season —  Girl moves into this new remote city where Boy comes in to play and smashes the girl’s life with his brave soul, completely catches her heart but in the end they don’t ever become as one — he’s pawing his phone all over his hand carried baggage before stowing it back in the overhead shelf, good thing he’s got this coach all to himself and the load of this train ride is light. 

 

A family catches his eye when he heads out of the coach to go to the restroom to relieve himself, there’s a little girl sitting on top of her father’s knees while he raises his calves up and down to make her bounce, it makes her laugh and naturally, the mother with a short bob cut laughs along with her home. Kame wonders what kind of feelings were going through her spirit when she looks at her family, safe and together all in one unit. He stumbles upon himself, he steps on the hem of his jeans that were too long to begin with and someone with a rather good looking profile had caught him by the arms, he looked familiar — he looked like Jin. 

 

“Jin..?” it sounds like a whisper because it is, he tries to keep things in check before he goes bezerk, like a pre-bezerk phase because Jin’s been gone for quite some time now, he just upped and left Kame like a light had been blown off by a child on his birthday. No explanations involved, no calls, Kame couldn’t find Jin and he felt like he was dealing with a ghost. 

 

“I’m sorry?” the person asked, a half confused smile plastered on his face and Kame shook his head to get away from the arms of whom he thought was his lover. 

 

“No, I’m sorry,” and he leaves him hanging with question marks above his head like a little puppet, Kame heads for the restroom before he could make a fool out of himself than he already did.

 

But it’s when Kame was washing his hands where he starts to realise that big fat tear drops were rolling down his cheeks while he washes his hands with ice cold water that Jin will never come back to him, that he can’t find someone who doesn’t want to be found. 

 

Tokyo, Japan 2023

"Sir, you cannot pass beyond this point," the nurse says, her voice and facial expression screams authority but Kame kept jostling and the security had to hold him down just so he wouldn't accidentally hurt the nurse who was so firm with her instructions. 

"You don't understand! That's my life right there!" He points to the man lying lifelesly in a stretcher being rolled in quickly inside the emergency room, curtains drawn and Kame's hands got so clammy the moment he had lost sight of him. 

"These are the rules," and that's what the last thing the nurse said before she had shut the door to Kame's face, the security holding him down as he still keeps on struggling just to get inside the room, he bangs bangs bangs on the double swinging doors until he is wrestled out of the room by the big men who kept the facility safe from people like him. 

He hasn't seen Jin in fifteen weeks ever since he had upped and left him without a word, Kame knew that day would come and Kame also accepted that Jin will never come back to him but he hadn't expected that Jin had been ill. He hadn't shown any signs of being ill when they were together, he was always smiling, always energetic and jolly or maybe Kame hadn't been observant enough to see that Jin had been hurting behind closed doors or when he's not at home. That really kicked his heart off his ribcage the most, how could he be so insensitive after all those years? This is all his fault, this all his fault. 

 

"Kame, get up the people are outside and they want to talk to-" 

 

Kame hears nothing but white noise, the things, the people he sees are blurry too just like his brain, his muscles are giving in as he falls to the side of the wall one hand up to balance himself but eventually falls down completely, the security hovers him and suddenly he's choking and Kame can't see anything - he can't see anything, all he can see is Jin being wheeled in the emergency room with a lot of blood drying up his throat, hands and mouth before everything went silent. 

 

 


End file.
